Big Bother
by Kryptic99
Summary: Bella enters a reality show called, Big Brother, she meets all the gang in there and also so bitches and unwanted males. Will love blossom whilst trapped in a house full of strangers and cameras for 70 days. E/B AU AH and everyone's favourite HEA.
1. Introducing Isabella

**A.N: I had the i des for this story whilst I was watching big brother. For those who don't know Big Brother is a uk reality show in which contestants enter a house and live together and get eliminated one by one until a winner is crowned, I think this year it is a £100000 prize. This will be an Edward and Bella story. Sorry if you don't like what I do with the characters but I know for certain that characters I don't like *cough* Jacob *cough* will never have anything good about them so you don't have to worry about them being central to the story. Hopefully I will make this quite a long story if people like it and I still have inspiration. As big brother is English, I as well as the character will be English sorry if I ruin the fandom by being English, ( Ye someone obviously overdosed on the patriotic pill when they said that to me but hey ho I'm here and that bitch can't do a thing about it *sticks middle fingers up whilst moving hands up and down sticking tongue out). Enjoy!**

I stood looking at the metal doors, listening to the buzz of the crowd as the host, Emma Willis starts on her introduction of me and my promotional video plays. This is my mums fault, she wants to be in the limelight so much that she has made me come on this stupid show. How am I supposed to walk in these stupid heels and this stupid dress, caked in make up into the house. The red dress I was wearing was form fitting and flattering, the neckline hung just a bit too low for my liking. I didn't want to give off the wrong impression but as mother put it "it makes you look perky", it certainly made one section perky. I felt like I was going to be sick. The knots in my stomach bunching up excruciatingly tight.

" Isabella Swan" the low masculine voice of the narrator announced signifying the end of the video and the start of my possible 70 days of torture. "Would you like to meet her?" The warm voice of Emma called earning a massive yes screamed from the audience.

Shit I'm not ready, oh no oh no. "3…" I shuffled my feet and wrung my hands "2…" I straightened my dress and put on my best smile "1" and with that the doors slid open and the crowd got deafeningly loud. Trying not to grimace or look down at my feet, I made my way over to the chairs on the walkway. I was greeted with a hug from Emma which I returned gingerly.

"Welcome to Big Brother Isabella!" She said once we sat down.

"Bella." I corrected automatically.

"Well Bella, can I just say you look gorgeous." She gleamed.

"Oh come on, you have to say that even if I did look like a tramp." I said jokingly, but inside I knew she was paid to give me compliments.

"No, seriously you are absolutely stunningly!"

"Thanks." I said with a blush.

"Now before we let you enter the house I have a few questions for you." She leaned forward into a more friendly stance. "Bella a gorgeous young woman like yourself must have a man at home right?"

"Actually no." I murmured, shuffling uncomfortably. "I-I've never even had a boyfriend." I said almost inaudible.

"What?! No way! Well any chance there might be a man inside waiting to sweep you off your feet?"

I snorted at that. "I doubt there will be anyone…" I tried to find a word that wasn't who's not an attention seeking pig " my type inside. Besides anyone decent will probably want to get off with someone more beautiful than me."

"Aw Bella I think any guy would be lucky to have you." She grabbed my hand and smiled sympathetically at me. See she knew I was ugly and was destined to be a spinster for the rest of my life. "Now the time has come for you Bella to say goodbye to this world and say hello to your new home for a while, it was lovely meeting you Bella now get up them stairs and meet your housemates!" I rose and carefully made my way up the steps to the second set of opening doors. A big ten flashed on the screen and started counting down as the crowd screamed out the numbers as they counted down from ten. At one the doors opened and I stepped through into the house. The doors slammed behind me and cut off the shrill of the crowd leaving the hushed sounds of talking. I made my way down the stairs, my unwanted heels clacking as I went. The sounds stopped as I made it to the bottom of the stairs. I looked up to see a group of 6, two blonde girls, a brunette, a brown haired male, a blond haired male and a tanned skin male. I went over to introduce myself to them. The girls Tanya, Lauren and Jessica told me their names, looked at me like I was shit on the path and started talking about their beauty regimes again, completely ignoring my existence. The brown haired boy, Tyler and blonde, Mike made suggestive comments and looked at me like food. The last and worst of all was Jacob, he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me then whispered in my ear "Names Jacob babe, remember it you'll be screaming it out later when the bedrooms open."

But the look he had when I said "No thank you, the only time I'll be screaming you name is when I'm talking to my aunts pug. You know you remind me of him wet dog smell, fuck anything in sight, ugly face oh and he's a bastard as well!" That's right girls got sass.

That's why I found my self in the kitchen making origami out of napkins alone whilst they were all sat on the couch. I was sat at a bar stool at the kitchen island making the body of a swan when the loud ten sounded. "Great, not another douche." I mumbled. Shit, my mic probably picked that up. Great Bella seems like a bitch. I didn't watch the next person come in but I heard talking again so they must have gone to the douche side. Well at least I had my swan complete.

"You look lonely." A Welsh voice sounded.

"Better than sitting with those twats." I replied without looking.

He chuckled then sat down "Well, looks like I've found a friend cause those, what did you say twats, over there already do my nut in." I looked up and saw a good-looking blonde haired man. He looked like a decent person so I decided he was my first ally or should I say friend. "Names Jasper Whitlock" he said offering his hand.

"Bella Swan, although I might forget you name later so if I start shouting Welshy it you." I joked.

"Well, it that case I'll call you puds Yorkshire lass." He remarked trying, but failing, to imitate my Yorkshire accent. I laughed at his rubbish attempt.

"That was pathetic, I can't believe you even tried it." I said in my best welsh accent.

"Wow, you sounded Welsh" he commented "can you do any others?"

"Well I'm not one to brag but it's kinda my thing I can't speak fluently in most accents." I said whilst imitating a perfect Scouse accent.

"Nice" he laughed.

We continued to talk for ages and I could tell he was being genuine and not just playing up for the cameras. What felt like ages must have only been 10 minutes because a petite girl came bouncing down the stairs in a designer dress. She looked excitable and bounce straight over to the twats. Ugh not another. But after a quick introduction she turn around and looked appalled. She walked over to Jasper and I. "OK those girls are serious bitches, their clothes are last season and hello your not supposed to use your whole make up supply at once!" She huffed.

"You missy have just earned the seat next to me." I laughed.

She ran and hugged me before sitting in the seat. "Hi I'm Alice, I can tell we're going to be best friends, can I just say you look lovely."

"Hi I'm Bella and I defiantly don't look as good as you." I smiled at her. "And this is my good friend Jasper." I looked at Jasper and he was just staring at Alice so I looked at her to apologise but she was just as entranced by him also.

"I'm sorry Bella this isn't my seat" She said standing, I looked at her confused as she went to go sit on Jaspers lap. "This is my seat, if that's ok."

Jasper smiled "As you wish Mam." Alice giggled. And we carried on our conversation from earlier including alIce and finding out a bit more about her. The group we were forming was fast becoming full of some of the best people I'd ever met. We were so rapped up in talking that we missed the next entrance until a blonde bombshell marched up to Jasper and put her hands on her hips.

"Why is there a girl in your lap Jasper?" She questioned harshly. But before jasper could answer she burst out laughing. "Cuz, the look on your face is priceless." She turned to me and Alice. "Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale, Jaspers younger cousin."

"Nice to meet you I'm Bella, glad I'm not the third wheel anymore." We laughed, and once again the conversation picked up but with Rosalie this time and out little group was growing and I just hoped those idiots stayed on the sofa.

We were in the middle of talking when Rose stopped and stared at someone behind me. I turned around to see a huge man dressed in a suit making his way towards us.

"Well, don't you look lovely." He said with a smile to rose.

"Ugh not another douche." I thought. The guy laughed. Oops I said it outide.

"Well, feisty what's your name."

"Bella" I mumbled.

"Ah Bella, Italian for beautiful, names Emmett." He said.

"Ah Emmett, Latin for dickhead." I commented. He let out an ear splitting guffaw.

"Nice, I can tell you my partner in crime Babybel, but I'm still not a douche I just like your friend." He winked at rose and she giggled, blushed and looked away.

"Well the partner this seat is yours." I pointed to the one which was Alice's.

"Hey that's my chair!" She complained.

"Well, by the way you're perched on blondies lap I'd say you don't need it. Whatever happened to sisters before masters girl." Emmett said whilst clicking his fingers and talking in a camp voice causing us all to laugh whilst he sat in the seat.

"Couldn't have said it better" I commented and with that the group had a dreaded member, the clown.

We carried on talking until the count started again. When the next person came down the stairs my breath hitched, the most gorgeous man on the planet walked down the stairs. He was wearing a tailored suit that fit him well and showed of his slender muscular frame. But it was his messy tousled hair that made him look sexy, and for a 24 year old virgin sexy is not in my vocabulary. When I met him emerald green eyes they were staring back into mine and he wore an expression of awe. He started walking towards me and I got lost deeper and deeper into his eyes until he sat next to me.

"Hi I hope you don't mine me using this seat, I'm Edward and well I don't want to be mauled by those predators and you are just so stunning from across the room I had to sit next to you. And now I have I can see your even more gorgeous." He remarked flustered, then he looked away and blushed. Aw he was embarrassed and it was adorable. Wait, did I do that to him, me plain old swan. Well whatever he saw in me I was gonna go with it.

"The names Bella, and can I just say that you got more handsome as you got closer too." We locked eyes and smiled.

"Bella, it suits you. You truly are beautiful." I blushed this time but we kept smiling and gazing into each other's eyes. We stayed like that whilst the final two came in, joining the conversation, Edward now one of the group, and sneaking peaks at each other. All I could think was damn! Emma was right there is someone who interests me.

 **A.N: So there's the first chapter, I'm debating how fast Edward and Bella should get together, obviously with a house with cameras in it they won't be doing anything wild which mean no lemons guys sorry to disappoint, pervs you can leave now ... So the rest of you let me know what you think, hope you like it. Don't know when I'll write the next chapter by hopefully not too far away. See ya!**


	2. Sleeping arrangements and Surprises

I was staring at Edward with my head on my palm and my elbow on the table. I was smitten, I looked smitten and felt smitten. Smitten. Ah. Edward was telling us about his family, after Emmett was too loud an pad I scolded him he said "sorry mum" sparking a conversation about our families. Roses aunt, Jaspers mum sounded absolutely hilarious. Rose told us the story of how she appeared on a news segment and flirted with the reporter because Jaspers dad was annoying her. Jasper then went to tell us how Rose's mum was doing karaoke on a night out and got in a cat fight with a drag queen. How they found out those stories is beyond me. I can't even get my mum to tell me where I'm meeting her for lunch let alone her embarrassing stories. Although I usually don't have a say anyway she just shoves her commands that benefit only her down my throat, I hate her. Alice's mum seemed more classy but they sounded incredibly close, as with Emmett. Edwards mum sounded wonderful, you could tell that he loved her very much and she loved him. I wish she was my mum.

Edward just stopped talking and turned to look at me. I stared back for a second then at the faces around me, which were staring back. "Oh, I guess it's my turn then." Oh shit! I shouldn't just slam my mother on national TV and I know it's weird but I feel so connected with them that I don't want to lie. "Well, my mum is."

"Housemates this is Big Brother." Never thought that bitches voice would be a relief. I was off the hook. For now. "The bedrooms are open, there are 7 beds and 14 housemates please enter the bedrooms find your suitcases and find yourselves a bed, thank you."

There was a mad rush to the bedroom Alice grabbed me and said "You're bunking with me B." And with that we rushed of and got our suitcases the ran towards the bed closest to the bathroom. Alice took the left and I took the right, so she was closer to the bathroom. I looked around, on the bed to Alice's side was Rosalie and Emmett. Their bed was on the adjoining wall to ours, and I might not have known them that long but I wasn't surprised that they were the pair that would be different genders. On the wall opposite were three beds directly opposite was Jessica and the girl who came after Edward, Leah and unsurprisingly to the right was the remaining members of the bitch squad Tanya and Lauren. Thankfully, Jacob was in the next bed, the furthest bed from mine possible along with Mike. On the bed farthest on the same wall as us was Tyler and the man who came after Edward, Eric. Which meant that Jasper and Edward were on the bed next to us, that made me very happy. I looked to see which side Edward was on, yes I'm sad I know but I need a good vantage point on the man who will be the star of my dreams! And was glad to see he was on the left so was very close to me. He looked at me and gave me that amazing crooked grin and I smiled back, staring into his eyes. I got lost in the emerald seeing awe, warmth and kindness in them. I don't know what he's in awe of but I could pray it was me. I was brought out of my Edward trance when Alice pounced on me and made us fall on the bed.

"So I was being a good friend and unpacked you clothes, so imagine my surprise when I find you have the fashion sense of an elephant." She said scoldingly.

"Sorry." I said unsure of what to say. We burst out laughing and she got off me and I sat up. I could hear our group laughing as well. I turned to face Edward and saw that he wasn't laughing. He was looking at me with concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I could see the humour in his eyes but the fact he wanted to make sure I was ok first was prove that he was a good guy.

"Yes, thanks. Oh and, you can laugh now." I said whilst giggling.

He let out a low chuckle "May I suggest that next time you try not to get pounced on by a pixie." This had everyone laughing again.

Not one to have the mick taken out of them, I pounced on Edward and he fell backwards onto his bed with me laying on top of him. "I think you're the one that should watch out for being pounced on handsome." Handsome where did that come from. How embarrassing so of course I blushed.

"I don't mind being pounced on by you." He let out in a whisper. He blushed as well so I assume that I wasn't supposed to hear. Who knows maybe he's interested in me, I mean I definitely feel something. When he said it my heart fluttered and I blushed as well. What a pair we make just sat there blushing being all red as tomatoes. I got up of him and layer back down on my bed but still couldn't stop staring at Edward, he was staring back though so it doesn't sound as weird as you think. Jasper and Rose laid down on Edwards bed with him and Alice and Emmett laid with me.

"So has anyone got someone special on the outside." Asked Rose.

"Yes, I do." Said Alice. "He called Louis, and he's my 4inch black stiletto. Other than him no one else."

"Alice how old are you?" Asked jasper.

"23"

"Me too" said Emmett.

"I'm 22" said me and Edward at the same time causing us to glance and smile at each other.

"Well in 24 so Jaspers the Oldey of the group at 25." said Rose.

"Well back to the question I don't have anyone outside Rose how about you?" Asked Emmett.

"Both Rose and I are single." Answered Jasper.

"I'm a single Pringle." Well I certainly hope Edward is ready to mingle then.

"Guess that just leaves me then." I said and saw Edward was looking very interested in my answer. "I'm single, I've never had a boyfriend actually." He looked relieved by that answer and I couldn't help but smile inside that Edward was actually relieved that I was single, I just hope he never realises that he is far more gorgeous that I am.

I was still thinking about Edwards reaction when Alice broke me out of my Edward trance. "Hey, Bella you never got to tell us about your family." Shit, Fucking Alice.

Everyone's eyes were on me and I'm sure they could see how my face dropped. I wasn't going to lie but even though I hated the bitch I couldn't bash her on national TV. "Well, my mum isn't the nicest person in the world, I don't like her that much. She has always forced me into things I don't want to benefit her. I don't have siblings and my dad is dead. Anyone wanna drink?." I said as fast as I can and walked out of the bedroom. I let my hair fall past my face and walked with my head down across the lounge and into the diary room. I could fell the tears as I was walking And once I sat down they started to fall.

"Are you ok Bella?" Came a monotone male voice.

"Not really." I replied feebly between sobs.

"Has talking about your family upset you?"

"Not exactly, the thing that upset me is that they all have such lovely families and do things and there is so much love. Well I don't even think that my mum loves me, she definitely doesn't show it she only acknowledges me when she has a scheme to make her famous or money. They all have nice dads who probably do things for them and I don't and haven't since I was 14. I wish I had the stories like Jasper and Rose, I wish that I was as close as Alice and Emmett are to their mums. I wish my mum could love me as much as Edwards parents love him and I wish I felt about them as he does for his. But I don't have that and it makes me sad that I don't have that."

"What makes your mum so bad?"

"That's not something I'm willing to discuss because I shouldn't bash my mum and I don't want to talk about my dad either, it's personal you know." With that I stood up and walked back out into the lounge.

I kept my face covered and hoped the crying wasn't that obvious as I made my way to the kitchen and started the kettle. My hearts started fluttering and I felt a presence behind me, I knew it was Edward. "Bella? Are you okay? I know you probably don't want to talk but I just want you to know you can tell me anything."

I turned around and saw in his eyes there was real concern and truth there and suddenly I wanted to tell him everything. "I want to tell you everything Edward just not when there all staring." I said commenting on the bitch squad and douche crew who currently hand eyes glued on us. I felt his hand on the small of my back and before I knew it he was leading me into the store room. I don't look of my mic and sat in the corner out of the cameras view and brought my knees up to my chest. Edward followed my lead and sat next to me then wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in so my head was on his chest.

"I didn't want to come into the house, but my mum forced me as she wanted me to get the fame so she could have the fame, and the money. I'm glad she did though I really want to be here now I am. All through my life I feel like she's being trying to make me do what she thinks will get her money and fame from me. When I was younger she force me to do dance, singing and acting where as I wanted to do a writing class, she'd never be happy about my good grades just that I was in a school pray, when I told her I was going to do an English degree she told me she wouldn't help pay and I wouldn't have been able to get sufficient funding from grants or loans to go by myself. So now I have a shit job because she stands in my way. She got worse once my dada died because there was no one holding her back. They didn't love each other but he was a good man. He died 8 years ago. He was a police man and he was in pursuit of an armed stolen vehicle when the car he was driving lost control and he was killed in the wreck. So I guess when we started talking about families cause I wish I had a dad to support me and look after me. I wish my mum was like yours, I wish I just felt loved by someone." I finished my rant and realised there was a wet patch on Edwards chest but the tight grip he had on me made me feel safe.

"I can't believe all that happened to you, your so pure and innocent and kind that should not be you life. When we get out of the house you can feel free to use my mum as a surrogate anytime you want." I giggled at that. "Bella I'm serious."

I sat up so I could look in his eyes, he was serious. "You really mean that?"

"Yes, well go to mine and she'll hug you and say how beautiful you are. She'll talk to you, make you food and support you. Most of all she'll love you without questioning it because she'll see the good in you."

"Edward how can you be so sure, we have only know each other like four hours?"

"I don't know what it is but I feel it when I look at you, or think of you, which is a lot by the way, just being in your presence I know your good and could bring me a lot of happiness. I know it's fast and we may have only known each other for less than a day but I fell like I've known you my whole life."

"I feel exactly the same I don't think I could have said it better myself." We were already sitting close and we leaned forward. Our lips grazed over each other. Then we pressed them firmer. It was a chaste kiss but it was sweet and gentle but the feeling of warmth radiated down my body and made my toes curl. We broke apart and just sat there for what felt like hours with our arms wrapped round each other, my head of his shoulder and his head on top of mine, I could stay t here forever. I would have if a female voice didn't announce we had to gather at the sofas. Edward and I sat together and discretely held hands, it was a comfort to know he was there and was offering any support I still needed. On our soda was our little group and on the other sofa was the rest.

"Housemates it is a Monday, Monday is nomination day, Big Brother would like each housemate to choose one nominee now live. Tanya you will go first."

"Well, I like choose Bella cause I fell your stand offish and think your better than everyone else and sweetie you come of desperate with Edward." Ouch, the last bit really stung.

" I also choose Bella cause the little clique you built is stupid, I think it's pathetic and fake that you are being all chummy." Said Lauren. Wow, they really don't hold back do they.

"I'm going to have to agree, I fell like the whole weeping willow act was just to get Edwards attention so I would have to choose Bella." Weeping fucking willow, I'll weeping willow her into the pool if she carries on.

"Well, I didn't appreciate the looks and gropes I got from Jacob he's my vote." -Leah. At least I'm not the only one.

"I'm going to have to pick Edward, the way you hang around Bella like a dog is ridiculous."-Mike. DID HE JUST NOMINATE EDWARD!

"I'm nominating Edward, it's not fairs all the ladies fancy him."-Jacob. Jealous much sleaze.

"My nomination is Alice, out of everyone I haven't talked to you and you just seem like a person I might not get close to."-Eric. At least he was nice.

"I nominate Edward, I don't particularly like you."-Tyler. WHATS WRONG WITH MY EDWARD. My Edward I like it.

"I vote Tanya, you bitch clique needs to be taken out and obis the leader."-Rose, Yassss bitch go down.

"I vote Jacob, I don't like the looks you give to the ladies."-Emmett. Or the touches.

"I vote Tanya, you've been glaring at my best mate all night so I suggest you get evicted or stop before I rip out you ears, twat."-Alice. She's like my mummy bear, so fuck of goldie locks."

"I vote Tyler, I think you're too confident for it to be real."-Jasper. He is a bit of a twat.

"I vote Tanya, you and your bitches need to back off. Oh and if you ever start trying to rub your tart self against me again I'll throw you in the pool, especially if you are stopping me getting to Bella." Edward spoke with such venom it was scary. It also made my tummy go into knots and made me feel good he doesn't like her.

"Well I vote Jacob, I don't appreciate your suggestive comments." And with my votes Edward, Tanya, Jacob and I were nominated with three vote each and the eviction Friday could be the last time I see Edward. Now that would make me feel sad.

Everyone dispersed and I found myself in the bedroom alone wrapped in my bedcover with my eyes closed. I felt the covers move and the bed dip. A warm chest hit my back and an arm pulled me towards it. Their cheek was on my cheek and I felt at home and safe again. Edward kissed my cheek and said "How are you feeling?"

"I'm so pissed people voted for you!" I huffed in annoyance.

He chuckled. "What about yourself?"

"I don't give a fuck about myself, you didn't deserve it." I said angrily. "Oh, thank you for protecting me." I said calmer.

"You deserve protecting and while I'm here nothing will harm you." Aww, he makes me want to swoon and he's so sweet to me it's unreal. I yawned clearly everything has drained me.

"Go on, go to sleep. I'll still protect you then as well." He whispered. With no effort at all I drifted into a peaceful sleep filled with Edward


End file.
